hunger_games_worldfandomcom-20200215-history
CPB/Episode 4
Case #4 - Welcome to the Class Trial is the fourth episode of ''Crazy Paradise Bay. ''It was written by PokeFanClaire and released on June 20, 2018. Episode ''Unknown Place - Unknown Time Tom wakes up. He turns to his right and notices Junko, who is creepily staring at him. 'Tom: '''Junko? Are you all right? '''Junko: '''Oh, Tom! I don't know what to say.... ''(looks away) ''I feel awful. ''They're in a big empty room but are not alone... Claire and Crim are there too. 'Claire: '''Damn, my head hurts. '''Crim: '''Same. '''Tom: '''Can't believe we actually got kidnapped in such a place full of people. '''Junko: '''Maybe we should've listened to the gang when they said it was a trap... '''Crim: '''Why did they say such thing though? '''Claire: '''And where even are they? '''Tom: '''BUT WHERE EVEN IS TARA DIKOV? IS SHE ALL RIGHT? I NEED TO KNOW! ''The four guys look around, the door is locked with an electronic lock and a monitor turns on. There is no footage but just someone talking with a modified voice. '???: '''Hello, fellow participants of this game. '''Junko: '....game? 'Crim: '''Oh my Lord, are we in a killing game again? '''Claire: '''I thought we were the ones planning them now. '???: 'It's not your typical killing game but there is a twist. Follow the path and go to the main room, there's a surprise waiting for you. ''The person starts to laugh but stops because is coughing. The monitors turns off and the door opens. 'Crim: '''Fine, let's do this. ''Some Dark Lair - Basement - Unknown Time '' ''Junko (?) is held captive by another Junko (??), who is laughing because the latter just revealed herself as "-C". '''Junko (?): '''I'm confused. Mukuro, what the fuck are you doing? '''Junko (??): ''(smirks) Don't be, honey. We're just starting to have fun. '''Junko (?): '''What the fuck are you even talking about, ''you ''were the one who sent a message to Claire last time at the beach? '''Junko (??): '''Maybe yes, maybe not. Maybe I did all by myself, or maybe I didn't. '''Junko (?): '''Can you fucking stop making things even more confusing than they already are?! '''Junko (??): '''Just enjoy the game, sweetie. ''Junko (??) hits Junko (?) on the head and the latter is unconscious while the former goes away and throws her strawberry blonde hair wig in the trash can, laughing like a psychopath. Main Room - Unknown Time Claire, Tom, Crim and Junko arrived to the main room. There is a bigger monitor on the wall, some couches and a counter with a few drinks. Claire: '''Hell yeah we can drink! '''Tom: ''Killing Game Alcoholist Claire'' just woke up from her sleep. Tom checks the couches. Tom: 'These couches are comfy as fuck, though. '''Crim: '''So we're definitely in a shelter. ''Junko doesn't move and doesn't take her eyes off the monitor. '''Velma (V.O.) : (grits teeth) ''Uungh, of course this was a trap! '''Tara Dikov (V.O.) : '''Oh my God, Velma, just cut it out already. ''The quartet turns around at the Mystery Inc. and Tara, who had just arrived. Claire: ''(to Mystery Inc.) Now that I think about, why did you come to Tara's suite? '''Fred: '''We received a text from -C saying to come to Tara's suite immediately because you could've been in danger. '''Tara Dikov: ''(winks) In danger from my beautiful appearance, right? '???: Hello? They turn around and it's... Shalissa. 'Tara Dikov: '''Oh my... Beyoncé, are you here?! '''Shalissa: '''Um, people actually tell me I look like Shalissa. '''Tara Dikov: '''Who the fuck is that '''Shalissa: '''Me nigga '''Crim: '''What the fuck, why are you here too?! '''Shalissa: '''After I left you guys, I was trying to look for the people who told me I looked like Shalissa but didn't find them. So, I went to the bathroom and just when I was about to pee I got knocked out. '''Claire: '''That must've been awful. ''Suddenly, the monitor turns on and the same modified voice becomes a normal voice. There is also footage of someone the main trio knew very well. It's Jiggerita. 'Jiggerita: '''Helloooo!!! I want to play a game. ''Claire, Crim and Tom gasp. Junko looks away. The Mystery Inc., Shalissa and Tara are just confused. 'Crim: '''Honestly, I'm shocked you're still around. '''Tom: '''Same '''Jiggerita: '''It's okay, it's okay! Let's play all together, shall we? But first, take the door on the left and find your surprise! '''Daphne: '''Surprise? '''Jiggerita: '''Come on, come on! ''The door on the left opens and they enter in a courtroom-like room, with 10 podiums put in a circular way. On the right there is.... a dead body. 'Scooby: '''That is... '''Shaggy: '''AAAAAAH! ''Everyone screams. Junko bites her lip and Tara also screams... but of happiness. 'Tara Dikov: '''FUCKING CHRISTINE IS DEAD, OH MY FUCKING GOSH. I'M GONNA PRAISE HER KILLER FOREVER. ''Jiggerita continues to talk from the main room. 'Jiggerita: '''Hehe, did you like it? You bitches are gonna investigate the murder and gather clues all throughout this shelter and then... there will be a Class Trial! '''Claire: '''What the fuck is that '''Shalissa: '''Me nig- oh wait, that's wrong. '''Jiggerita: '''Slow down, no need to rush! Now think about finding the killer! '''Fred: '''What if it was you? '''Jiggerita: '''Because I didn't kill her, honey! I play with fair rules, and the killer of Christine is one of you. And now... ''Jiggerita disappears and instead a message appears: "IT'S PLAYTIME! -C" Class Trial Room They're all still confused and shaken up by what had just happened. While the Mystery Inc. comes closer to the body, Tara is dancing out of joy. 'Tara Dikov: '''GOODBYE CHRISTINE HARPER, JUDGE THE DEVIL IN HELL YAS YAS YAS! '''Daphne: '''That's a really evil thing to say... '''Velma: '''Classic sociopath and ruthless Tara Dikov. '''Tara Dikov: '''Fuck off, Velma, I'll dare you to say that again when you'll drown in a pool made of my money! '''Tom: '''Um, I think it's better if I investigate the other rooms, buh-bye! ''Tom, visibly disturbed, runs out of the room. Claire, Crim and Shalissa follow him but Junko stares at the body and decides to stay while Tara leaves the room too. 'Shaggy: '''Guys, wait, we're coming too! '''Scooby: '''Y-yeah! ''After Shaggy and Scooby leave, Junko joins the investigation. 'Junko: '...what did you find out? '''Fred: '''The body is still fresh so seems like she died pretty recently. '''Velma: '''There is a knife sticking out the heart area so there we have our murder weapon. '''Daphne: '''Poor woman, such a horrible way to die. '''Junko: ''(frowns) Now that I think about, where do you guys were? I woke up in an empty room with Claire, Crim and Tom but we didn't see any more rooms until we arrived to the main one. '''Fred: '''We were in an empty room too with Tara. '''Daphne: '''During our way we did notice 2 doors but one of them was locked. '''Junko: '''Locked, huh? ''Junko closes her eyes and tries to focus and reorganize the events. Main Room '' ''Shaggy and Scooby are looking for food while Tara is resting on the couch. Tara Dikov: 'Wow, all this dancing really made me exhausted! ''Tom, Crim, Claire and Shalissa are planning what to do next. 'Crim: '''We should probably investigate the places where we had woken up. '''Claire: '''But it's just an empty room. '''Tom: '''Shalissa, the Mystery Inc. and Tara didn't wake up in our same room though '''Shalissa: '''I was so shooketh that y'all had already met each other in this creepy place. ''The four guys come back near the empty room of before but notice another hallway. 'Claire: '''Do you guys hear that too? '''Tom: '''I hear iconicness, I'm sure of it! ''Tom storms away from the room and follows the sound. '' '''Crim: '''Wait, I think I heard something too. '''Shalissa: '''The iconicness? '''Crim: '''No, no, it's another thing but I'm not sure, maybe i'm just fucking paranoid. ''Another Empty Room The three girls have followed Tom to yet another empty room... except for a tv at the center of it, showing footage of "Scream Queens" by VH1. 'Tom: '''I knew it! '''Claire: '''What the actual fuck? '''Shalissa: '''Seems like a funny show, I should watch this. '''Crim: '''That's weird, it's not like an actual episode but more like a compilation of scenes starring Jessica Palette? '''Tom: '''Her performance had been a true rollercoaster of emotions and iconicness so can't blame this choice. '''Claire: '''But that's really weird though, does Jiggerita have a fetish with her? '''Shalissa: '''Um.. ''Claire, Crim and Tom turn towards Shalissa. 'Shalissa: '''This is definitely the room I had woken up to earlier. '''Crim: '''So there has to be another one where the others woke up. '''Claire: '''It can be that way! ''Claire leads to another door but it's locked. 'Tom: '''What the fuck, did they lock it while closing it? '''Shalissa: '''I have a really bad feeling about this... ''Crim frowns and stares at the door, thinking about an answer to all of these weird things. Meanwhile, a voice echoes in the hallways. 'Jiggerita (V.O.): '''Get ready for the class trials, bitches! Who had killed Christine Harper?! Please, gather all to the Class Trial Room. ''They reluctanctly listen to her and head to the Class Trial Room, ready to uncover the truth. Class Trial Room - Class Trial Begins Everyone takes a stand, but because there are only 10 podiums and they are 11... Scooby sits next to Shaggy. '''Tara Dikov: ''(looks at Scooby) Why the fuck is he sad? I mean, he's a dog, did he expect a whole podium for him? ''Shaggy hugs Scooby and Velma rolls her eyes. Velma: '''Time to begin the debate. Let's talk about when we all woke up here. '''Claire: ''(to Mystery Inc.) Can you describe your room? '''Daphne: '''Just... empty. '''Crim: '''Was there a TV? '''Fred: '''Huh, no, why would there be one? '''Tom: '(remembering) ''Then their room had to be the one that was locked. '''Velma: '''What are you talking about? We didn't close the door when we left the room. '''Claire: '''But while we were investigating earlier, we noticed two rooms and one of them was locked. The other one had a TV showing a compilation of Jessica Palette's scenes from ''Scream Queens by VH1. Shalissa: 'And that's the room where I woke up into. '''Daphne: '''But it can't be! When we were reaching the main room earlier, there was a door locked too but it had to be the one with the TV in it! '''Crim: '''There was a TV in our room too though. '''Shaggy: '''Did you guys close the door when you left? ''Crim shakes her head. '''Fred: '''So it had to be your room. '''Velma: '''That's right, so seems like Shalissa's room was locked at the time. '''Junko: '''And Shalissa was also the last one to reach us. '''Shalissa: '''Well, yeah but- '''Fred: ''(frowns) Each of us except for you can confirm our alibis so Shalissa, you're very suspicious. '''Shalissa: '''I'm SHOOKENETH '''Scooby: '''Is that even a word? '''Shalissa: '''BITCH, IT NOW IS! '''Velma: '''Also, I found a tiny purple snag on Christine's dress and it totally matches Shalissa's purple jacket. ''The others gasp while Shalissa starts to sweat nervously. Daphne: 'For all we know, she could have the key of the door and thus could have locked it when we were walking. ''Tom angrily turns to Shalissa. 'Tom: '''Girl, why the fuck aren't you saying anything?! ''Shalissa grits her teeth and Velma giggles. 'Velma: '''She knows she's very guilty, and now... let me proceed to explain the whole- ''Suddenly, Tara shows up with a glass of wine. '''Tara Dikov: '''What did I miss? '''Claire: '''Oh my God, can I please have some? And Velma is going to give a full explanation as to why Shalissa is the murderer. '''Crim: '''Claire, Shalissa has just been accused and you don't even care? '''Claire: '''I do, Crim. I don't believe Velma's accusations but what other choices do we have? '''Velma: ''(ignores Tara) Ok so... 'Everything started with us getting kidnapped in Tara's suite. Whoever did this, Jiggerita or not, is still unknown. We all got locked here in this weird shelter.' 'Some time after, the culprit wakes up and meets Christine Harper, whatever happens betweens them leads to a fight and a little snag from the culprit's jacket lands up to Christine's body. ''' After that, the culprit stabs her in the heart and then they leave the place and run away, probably coming back to their room, as Junko, Tom, Crim and Claire were waking up. A few minutes pass and we also wake up in an empty room. We leave it and we end up seeing two other doors, one is locked and the other one is not. The locked one is the one where the culprit had locked themself a few seconds prior, out of fear maybe. Later, after we all had met up, the culprit comes out the locked room and reaches us, as if nothing had happened and lying about having just waken up in this place. Is this right...... Shalissa? The others are speechless at Velma's argument. Tara is clapping. Tara Dikov: '''Thank you SO MUCH, Shalincé! You saved me from a big pain in the ass. '''Shalissa: '''Fucking fine, you were right. '''Tom: ''(cries) But why did you do that?! '''Shalissa: '''When I first woke up, I found out there was a key in my pocket. I didn't know what the fuck that key was supposed to do so I didn't think about it. I heard some footsteps and stormed out the room. That's when I found Christine in this room, she was scared and thought I was the one who kidnapped her but I denied, while actually thinking she was the one who kidnapped us. Suddenly, a message appared on the monitor that said "FIGHT FOR YOUR LIFE -C" and a knife appeared on the ground. ''(cries) ''She was ready to stab me so I bitchslapped her and then we fought. I managed to take it and stabbed her in the heart. I was literally shaking and ran away out of fear, I heard you guys ''(looking at Claire, Crim, Tom and Junko) ''talking so I came back to the room and figured out that the key I found in my pocket could have been used for locking the door and so I did. I waited till I had fully calmed myself and so I met up with you guys. ''The room was quiet after Shalissa's confession... but the mood was broken by Jiggerita. 'Jiggerita (V.O): '''Wow, such a sad and boring story but oh, well. It's time for punishment time! '''Crim: '''NO, YOU PSYCHO BITCH! '''Tom: '''YOU FUCKING CAUSED ALL OF THIS! '''Jiggerita (V.O): '''You have all successfully found the killer and so it's time for her to get punished! ''Shalissa is scared and tries to run away but a metal cord takes her by the neck and lifts her up. '' ''Suddenly, a stage appears out of nowhere and Shalissa is tied as if she was a puppet controlled by a puppeteer. Neon lights lit up, spelling "'BITCHES RUN THE WORLD' by SHALISSA" '' ''A distorted version of "Girls Run the World" by Beyoncé plays and Shalissa "dances" impossible moves, as the ropes control her. '' ''In the final verse, the ropes lift her up again and then smash her on the ground, ending up way under the stage. Then, the lights turn off and a crowd boo audience can be heard... ending the concert and the execution. Class Trial Room - Post Execution Everyone is speechless at the brutality they had just witnessed. Suddenly, Crim speaks up. 'Crim: '''Wait... when we were investigating, I heard a weird sound but I recognize it now. It's as if someone locked a room. '''Fred: '''So is that the mastermind? '???: 'Damn right, bitches. ''Someone enters in the room and laughs. '???: '''I witnessed everything of this fun trial and well, it's time to play with me now! You can call me -C! ''They're confused and shocked by this sudden reveal. -C is.... Junko Enoshima?!Category:Episodes of "Crazy Paradise Bay" Category:"Hunger Games" spin-off